Pride and Prejudice
by kneazlebee
Summary: Harry and Nadia Potter are going through enough without a certain 'blond' making it worse. But they have to correspond with him, because he has the tiny hope of finding the Horcruxes and destroying them. And then Nadia finds herself getting attracted to Draco Malfoy. Draco is certainly finding it difficult to keep his emotions at bay. Nadia/Draco; Harry/Ginny; Hermione/Ron
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello guys! I am every bit excited to write this fic (my first!). I am actually a Dramione shipper, but this time I thought I'd try something different, not new, but different. I would really love to thank Jo (J.K Rowling) for writing Harry Potter series and letting us add our imagination to it. She is the best in what she does. You guys might be wondering why I chose 'Pride and Prejudice' as the title. Don't fret, I'm not a Jane Austen fan who's going to share extracts from her book. Pride here refers to Nadia, who is a Gryffindor, and Prejudice refers to Draco, who is obviously a Slytherin. Clever, am I not… *evil laugh*. Now, how about I give you a bit of head start about the way this fic is set? I know you guys read the summary, but still, a few lines of intro won't hurt right?

P.S: Sorry for writing such a huge A/N **(ToT)**. I know you are going to hate them from now on.

 _~Harry and Nadia Potter had many twists and turns in their life but none was as drastic as this. The sixth year is over, but how it ended was a shock to them. There were so many questions that needed answers. Why didn't Draco Malfoy kill Albus Dumbledore when he had the chance? Why did he leave the protection of the Dark Lord and come to the light side? Is he acting as a spy, or did he really change his heart to do some good? And there are other things that need to questioned. For one, his loyalty to the Light side, and for the other, his sudden and strong attraction to Nadia Potter. Why did he call off his engagement with the very beautiful Slytherin, Astoria Greengrass, after his father's death? Why get attached to the green eyed wonder and complicate an already complicated life. And the most important part, why was Nadia_ returning _his feelings? We are about to find out~_

Hope is all we have…

Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore were sitting in the headmaster's office. Albus's eyes lacked the twinkle they always held, and his body lacked the strength he was known for. The headmaster extended his blacked and shrivelled hand towards Snape, who looked at it with eyes full of remorse, hurt and fear. Severus Snape wasn't known to lose his composure or betray any emotions, but at that moment this hands were shaking a bit as he took Dumbledore's hand in his.

"How long, Severus?" the headmaster asked softly.

"A few more weeks." His voice didn't show how much it pained him to utter those words.

Dumbledore smiled slightly and withdrew his hands from Snape's. Snape scowled at him. Why didn't the old man understand that he was _dying_! Why didn't he understand he was leaving Snape alone in the world where no one trusted him, where no one believed in him. Dumbledore seemed to have read his mind and stopped smiling, though the twinkle had returned to his eyes.

"Don't let anger and hurt cloud your mind, my boy." Dumbledore whispered. "You have a task at hand, that no one else but you can do."

Snape scoffed. A task! He didn't have just _a task_ , he had many tasks that no one else, but he, can do. Acting as a double agent for Dumbledore, for one and saving Draco Malfoy's arse from getting in trouble for another. His scowl deepened at the mere thought of the insolent boy, who was also his Godson. The unbreakable vow he had made to Narcissa, of protecting her son from danger and helping him in the task he was assigned was long ago broken when Draco forfeited the mission he was given. But Severus was still bound by duty to help Draco, as his Godfather. He couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that boy had made the decision of leaving the dark side, even though it can cost him his life. Dumbledore, too, had made the correct choice by providing him and his mother with the Order's protection. The members of the order hadn't exactly welcomed them with open arms. It was only Molly Weasely, Remus Lupin and Nyphandora Tonks Lupin who didn't make a huge deal out of it.

He secretly was pleased at Lucius Malfoy's death. Malfoy Sr. was like a magnet that pulled his family into danger. Draco, too, wasn't very fond of his father and quickly recovered from his death. But Narcissa, she loved Lucius with all her heart and was undeniably loyal to him. His death had pushed her into a trauma that was hard to recover from. But for her son's sake, she was trying her level best to cope up with the pain. The only thing that made her join the Order was the knowledge that the dementor that took Lucius's life was sent by Voldemort. Surprisingly, Molly and Tonks were doing all they could to help Narcissa, and the lady in question was actually accepting their help. Tonks was still Narcissa's niece, but Molly was a _Weasely_. How they both seemed to be getting along, was a mystery to Severus.

He looked at Dumbledore, eager to change the topic of discussion.

"Who have you decided to make the heads this year?" he asked. He already knew that Draco was going to be the head boy, for his own protection, but the head girl, he had no idea. There was, after all, a very tough tie between Nadia Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Hmmmm…" Dumbledore seemed to be thinking but to Severus, it was like he was being mocked. "Miss Granger and Miss Potter are the two most exceptional women. But if we see from the prospective of our need, Severus, Miss Potter will be the ideal head girl."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Why her, and not Miss Granger?"

Dumbledore smiled at him, making Severus's jaw tighten. What's with the toothy display?

"We have known them for six years now, Severus and still you ask." He chuckled.

Severus was positively irritated now.

"Forgive me, Albus." He sneered. "but I don't see any difference in their behaviours. Both are snotty bookworms, insufferable know-it-alls and –"

"Are you sure, Severus?" Dumbledore interrupted him, his eyes twinkling. "Is that how they really are?"

"I was just going to add, before you rudely interrupted me." He said, scowling. Dumbledore gestured him to continue. "And... both of them have great determination, which cannot be swayed easily."

"Very good, Severus." Dumbledore eyes were twinkling madly now. "You do know them well. Now tell me, are there any differences in them?"

Severus thought for a while. Yes, there were differences in them. Not many, but they were there.

"Miss Potter is a bit, very slightly easier to tolerate." He said plainly

"And..?" Dumbledore urged him on.

"She might not _kill_ Draco and vis-a-vis." He said quickly.

"Is that all?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape nodded curtly.

"I'd like to add a few points from my side, if you don't mind that is." Dumbledore said. Severus gave him a look clearly saying you-are-going-to-spit-it-out-anyway. Dumbledore chuckled lightly. He clasped his hands on the table and looked at Severus.

"They both are great women, but they do have more than slight different natures." He said, explaining it to Severus like it was the subject he used to teach in his days as a transfiguration professor. "Miss Potter doesn't get upset easily, unless someone talks in a wrong way about her friends and the people she cares about. Miss Granger is a bit more sensitive and will react for any person in question, which is a property that will irk our young Draco to no end. Miss Potter, unlike her house mates, is more careful when it comes to decision making and avoids taking up reckless ideas-" Snape was nodding at this point-"and finally, she can change a person from head to toe in a short period of time. I'm sure she can do the same with Draco and rid him of his prejudices."

Snape was frowning now. If the Potter girl _was_ made the head girl, how did Albus expect her to change Malfoy. They will be meeting just once or twice a week and that too reluctantly. Won't that be a _very_ short time period.

"But, why Albus?" he asked. "Why are all these qualities needed in the head girl? It's not as if she can change his mind set during classes, or rounds or Prefect meetings."

Albus Dumbledore all but grinned at him, which promoted murderous thoughts in Severus's mind.

"Because, Severus." He said, his eyes gleaming. "they are going to be sharing a dormitory."

Severus practically jumped off his chair in shock. He could neither believe his ears, nor Dumbledore's thinking process. Had the old man finally lost his senses, or was he wishing an early death. The Potter girl and Draco sharing a dormitory… the statement sounded absurd in his own head. They were after each other's blood most of the time and them sharing a dormitory would be no less than a disaster. He had never contemplated this move. Thinking that they were going to have separate dormitories, he had accepted for Draco to be made the Head boy as Slytherins could be a threat to him. Severus sneered at Dumbledore.

"Have you completely lost it, Albus!" he bit out. "Malfoy and Potter are _arch_ enemies! They can bite each other's heads off if they are kept in the same room for more than an hour and you are going to make them share a common room. Really, Albus, do have any sense of what you are doing!"

Albus Dumbledore smiled and this time Severus almost stepped forwards to throttle him.

"I gave you my reasons, Severus." He said. "you heard me, and you agreed. Now all you have to do is trust me and prepare their dormitory to live in."

Severus was breathing heavily. He thought through all the points Albus gave him and calmed down a bit. Maybe, just _maybe_ , it might work out.

"Do you think they might put aside their disputes for this task?" he asked.

"Hope is all we have, Severus…. Hope is all we have." Dumbledore said, as if he was tired.

The statement was so ironic that Snape wanted roll his eyes. A dying man talking about hope. Sure.

"Fine." He spat. "but who's going to tell them. I am most certainly not interested to have babbling and shouting teenagers within my reach. Or do you want to tell them after they have arrived at Hogwarts?"

"I'm going to the headquarters tonight." Albus said. "I'll talk to Mr. Malfoy then. There are just two weeks for the school to start, after all"

"And Miss Potter?" Severus asked.

"I'm sure she'll be far more understanding."

Severus seriously doubted that.

xxx

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Nadia were lazing around in their train compartment. Nadia was sitting beside her brother, her head on his shoulder, her Lightning Bolt, the French model of Firebolt which her brother had, was in her hand. Her and Harry were servicing her broom in a train compartment. Hermione was reading a muggle novel that neither the boys nor Nadia knew about. Ron was polishing his worn out chess set and was simultaneously eating chocolate frogs. Talk about cleaning.

Nadia had her head girl batch pinned to her robes. She looked at it and then back to Hermione. When Nadia was told that she was to be the head girl, her first look was directed towards Hermione who was looking genuinely happy, but at the same time a bit disappointed. When the party thrown in her honour was over, she had talked to Hermione about the sheer injustice about making her the head girl because Nadia wasn't even a prefect. Hermione had just dismissed it with a friendly hug and smile and had told her that Nadia deserved it. Nadia didn't press it because she knew Hermione too well, and had an idea how awkward she would become afterwards.

Suddenly, Nadia wanted to throw something and had an urge to kick her trunk. All these reactions because she remembered who her male counterpart was. None other than the ferret, Draco Malfoy.

She lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and sat up straight. She couldn't believe it was happening. She would have to correspond with Malfoy more often than before, that thought was enough to ruin her entire day, no, make it a week. She glanced at her watch and sighed. She, Ron and Hermione had to go for the Prefect's meeting in the prefect's compartment for discussing some vital things. She didn't want to leave Harry on his own and definitely didn't want to go and see Malfoy's face. She tied her straight, jet black hair into a messy bun and stood up from her seat.

Hermione, Ron and Harry looked up at her.

"Ron, Hermione, let's go. Its time already." She said. Hermione immediately got up and kept her book on her seat. Ron clearly didn't want to abandon his chocolate frogs or Harry. He reluctantly got up and stretched a bit. They all looked at Harry, who was clearly looking less than happy at the prospect. Nadia messed up his hair and grinned when he shot her a glare.

Hermione was more considerate and looked at her friend.

"We'll ask Ginny and Neville if they can give you some company." She said

"We won't be long, trust me I don't want to be long." Nadia said and sighed dejectedly.

Harry smiled at her in a way that always boosted her confidence.

"You've had worse." He shrugged.

"We'll see you in a bit." Ron said and the two prefects and the head girl exited the compartment. Ron offered to find Ginny and Neville.

"Don't be long." Hermione warned. Ron rushed off with a quick nod.

Hermione and Nadia walked together towards the prefect's compartment. Hermione seemed to have noticed her best friend's slumped shoulders but she also knew the reason.

"Nadia." She called softly.

Bright green eyes answered her call. Hermione was sometimes amazed how beautiful her and Harry's eyes were. She had sometimes wondered what it must be like having a twin, having someone you can share everything with. But she couldn't think about that matter without shedding a few tears as she remembered her parents and how _they_ didn't remember her anymore. So she had stopped thinking about family altogether. Her main concern was the war and how the light side is going to win it.

"It's not that bad." She continued.

"I know." Nadia groaned. "I'm probably over reacting, but…why Malfoy! It could have been Terry. Why _him_!"

"It's not like you have to be with him the entire day." Nadia gave Hermione a look. But Hermione stared back resolutely. "As soon as the duties start, you'll be so busy with everything that the head boy would be the last thing on your mind." She consoled.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'll have to put up with him." Nadia replied, a little less down.

"We have put up with him for the last two months of summer and six years before that. You can do this." Hermione said and gave her friend an encouraging smile.

Nadia smiled slightly in return, feeling glad that Hermione was with her.

"Now come on Head Girl." Hermione said, clapping her hand on Nadia's back. "Have some composure." And grinned at her.

Nadia did exactly the same as they neared the Prefect's compartment, and grinned back at Hermione. Nadia had just put her hand on the door to slide it open, when Hermione and she saw Ron running back to them. When Ron caught up with them, she took a deep breath and slid open the door. To her astonishment, the prefects started cheering and clapping. She couldn't help but grin at them as Hermione and Ron, too, started cheering.

Even the Slytherin Prefects were clapping politely and smiling at her. This was her reward for treating every person from each house with respect and equality, and she felt proud of herself. The only person who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here was the Head Boy himself. She tried her best to ignore him.

"Ok, ok, Jeez calm down!" she said finally, but was still smiling.

Everybody felt silent and she quietly went over and stood beside Malfoy, distancing herself from him as much as she could. Malfoy was obliging. The Prefect's compartment was larger than other, normal, compartments. There was a semi-circular wooden table and on its outer side were eight comfortable chairs for two prefects from each house. In front of them was a plain rectangular table behind which the Head Girl and the Head Boy sat. Currently, the people in question were standing on the either side of it, clearly not interested to sit together.

Nadia cleared her throat lightly and the small amount of muttering stopped.

"So…I have been made the new head girl and…uh….Malfoy here has been made the head boy." She heard a few grunts not supporting the decision but no one said anything and she continued.

"Right now we are just going to give you a few instructions, which are stupendously boring, but listen anyway. So first off, you all can deduct points from house of the offender but please do not be bias on that matter. Whatever house the offender belongs to, should be punished, even if it's your own house. Second, don't skive off your rounds." She told them gravely. "In these times, we cannot afford to be careless. Try to cover every place in the castle where you detect any kind of activity. Do you understand?" everyone nodded seriously. Even Malfoy nodded slightly in agreement. "Good. Malfoy," she turned towards him. "Do you want to say something?"

He didn't look at her, but removed his hands from his pockets and stood facing the prefects.

"In Hogwarts," he started. "when you will be doing your rounds, always be alert. Do not take these rounds casually. A single mistake from your side, and you and your partner can be flat out dead." He said gravely. Everyone was staring at him with wide eyes and rapt attention. Terry Boot actually looked like he could take out a notepad and note it all down. "No one can be trusted in these times. You spot any suspicious movement, alert all the prefects and the heads, also notify any professor you can get to quickly. The death eaters can be roaming free in the castle, for all we know."

"It's because of you the Death Eaters actually entered the castle, Malfoy." Hannah Abbott said, fixing him with an accusing glare.

Malfoy scowled deeply and was about to throw abuses at the girl when the name tumbled out of Nadia's mouth without her permission.

"Hannah." She reprimanded with a bit of edge.

Hannah shrunk back in her chair, looking a bit upset about being told off.

Ron and Hermione and the other prefects were staring at her oddly but no one said anything.

"And mind you," she said. "if it's a wrong call, I won't be so forgiving. My sleep is very dear to me."

Everyone in the compartment chuckled. Nadia didn't understand what the joke was but was relieved that atmosphere had lightened.

"So we are just going to pair you off for now, so that you can do your rounds in the train." She said and looked at Malfoy, who didn't look very interested.

"So, Padma and Terry, you move on first then Hannah and Ron…" and she started pairing them. Malfoy interrupted only once because he thought that Daphne and Jamie Sullivan should not be paired together because they were friends and wouldn't concentrate on the rounds. Nadia had to agree with him because he had a point.

"And remember, _don't skive off_!" she told them one last time and they filed out of the compartment. She sighed and glanced at Malfoy who didn't have any intention to leave, at least that's what it looked like. Ron and Hermione were waiting for her at the entrance, watching Malfoy warily. He just scowled at them but didn't move.

"A word, Potter." He said, when she was about to leave.

Ron, Hermione and Nadia shared a look.

"Well, talk." Nadia replied calmly.

"Alone." He drawled.

Nadia raised an eyebrow. She was having problems trusting Malfoy and there he was asking, more like demanding, to talk to her alone.

"No way!" Ron spat. "Nad, come on."

"No, wait Ron." She said impassively. "I'll be a minute."

Ron looked at Malfoy suspiciously and then turned to her. She nodded assuring. Hermione took Ron out by his arm and slid the compartment door shut behind

"What?" she snapped, turning towards him.

Malfoy rolled his eyes looking utterly bored.

"I have no interest standing here with you, but Dumbledore told me to tell you that…" he took a deep breath, as if he was having trouble saying the words. "…we are…uh…going to be sharing a dormitory."

Nadia stood there, her arms folded over her chest taking in the news calmly and then she smirked.

"Seriously, Malfoy." She said. "You couldn't come up with anything better?"

Malfoy's jaw tightened looking like he was going to lash out. He shoved his hands into his pocket and looked at her without a hint of humour.

"I'm not joking about this, Potter." He said tightly. "Dumbledore came to the headquarters two weeks ago and gave me the unfortunate news."

Nadia rolled her eyes. The boy was certainly dim.

"And why wouldn't he tell me when I was in the same house?" she asked sweetly.

Malfoy smirked.

"He said you'll take it better than I did. No shouting, not opposing the ridiculous idea and stuff. But clearly he was wrong. You are worse." Malfoy laughed. "Not believing it, that's not what I did."

Nadia flattered a bit at that and scowled at him.

"That's a really pathetic joke, Malfoy." She snapped. "Head Girls and Head Boys have had separate dormitories since this trend started and now you come up to me and say we are going to be sharing a dormitory! Hell yeah." She huffed.

"Say whatever you want." He shrugged. "You'll see soon enough."

"That I will." She hissed and stormed out of the compartment.

"See you in the dorm, Potter." She heard him call out from somewhere behind.

"You wish, Malfoy." She muttered to herself and went into her own compartment.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Name the creature who is mad for no reason in particular. Meeeeeeeeeeeeee! Yeah, I'm pretty mad right now for I-don't-know-why, and this random thing started days ago. My mum thinks its boredom and I think it's her. Jusss kidding! I love my mum^-^. Oh and yeah, I'm not gonna give disclaimers. They are BOOOOOOOOOORING.

 **Malfoy Was Right**

Nadia jumped off the Hogwarts Express a minute before it started moving off the Hogsmead station. She didn't dare leave the train without checking if anyone's left behind, especially after what had happened to Harry last year. Her heart had almost stopped beating when she had realised that Harry was missing. She still felt panic rise within her chest at the mere memory. Every time she saw Tonks, she wanted to thank her profusely for saving Harry's curious arse.

Nadia jogged towards Harry as he stood, waiting for her near the last carriage. Ron and Hermione were in the carriage ahead. Hermione thought it would be rude to leave Luna alone and Harry had volunteered to wait for Nadia. She caressed the Thestral behind his ear and he gently touched its night black head to hers. Nadia smiled. No matter what others said about the Thestrals being bad luck, they were very gentle creatures in reality. She felt it was wrong to accuse them for something they didn't have the control over. Harry tugged at her arm, smiling slightly. He knew what she was thinking, as always.

"C'mon." he said softly. "We'll be late for the feast."

She patted the Thestral one last time and followed Harry into the carriage. The Potter twins were silent for a while, looking outside or at their feet. Then Harry looked at his sister, worried lined creased over his forehead and Nadia felt the question coming, for the hundredth time.

"Do you think-"

"No." Nadia replied, not giving him a chance to complete.

"But-"

"No, Harry." She said, interrupting him again.

Harry looked irritated. He ran a hand through his hair, making them messier.

"But, _why_ do you think that he wasn't serious?" he asked.

Nadia narrowed her eyes at her brother. Ever since she had told him about Malfoy's pathetic excuse of a joke, he had been worrying senseless. She had assured him hundreds of times that it wasn't possible as Head Boys and Girls had separate dorms, but no, Harry wasn't the one to listen. He wasn't being over protective, as Hermione had termed it. He was scared. Her little problem that she faced had him worried sick. And she couldn't deny, she was a bit scared, too. What if she needed him if it got worse? But she quickly dismissed the thought out of her head. It wasn't going to happen; she and Malfoy ferret were not going to share a dorm.

"Because it isn't _possible_!" she told him, again. "It has never happened."

"You never know what Dumbledore would do." He muttered in his defence.

"True." Nadia nodded haughtily. "But I know that he won't torture me like that."

"But if it _does_ happen." Nadia was ready to shout at him by this point but Harry interrupted. "Just _consider_ it does. What then?" Nadia huffed, starting to get annoyed.

"Fine." She snapped. "If it does happen, which I'm sure it won't, I'll go talk to Dumbledore and tell him to build Malfoy his own palace if he has to but I won't be sharing dorms with that pathetic little ogre."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the name and Nadia shrugged in response.

"Might as well be with the amount of _green_ he wears."

Harry rolled his eyes at the poor joke but a chuckle escaped his mouth, nonetheless. Nadia smiled at her brother and took his hand in her own.

"Hey." She said softly. "If Malfoy was telling the truth, then well, we can't help it can we? You and I both know nothing can change Dumbledore's mind. I'm sure nothing like that will happen," she added quickly "but if it does, I know you'll always be there to look out for me." She said ruffled his hair playfully.

Harry looked at her uneasily.

"But that's the thing, isn't it?" he muttered. "I won't be there with you. And… well, you know how bad they can get."

Nadia swallowed heavily. Yes, she knew exactly how bad they can get. She could hurt herself if they are at their worst.

She joined her brother on his seat and dropped her head on his shoulder. She wished she could will them away, the tears that were stinging her eyes and those horrible things that scared the living daylights out of her. Harry rested his head on hers. She could practically feel the pain that was building up in his chest. He knew what it was like, Hermione and him. Just them. Sometimes Lavender and Parvati, too. But no one else. Ron just knew they were there. He didn't see her go through them. None of them were allowed to tell anyone. Hermione would just keep crying when she saw her suffering and run to call Harry. But nothing, absolutely nothing, could make the pain go away. It was there, present inside her, just waiting to get worse. Finally, a sob escaped her throat. Harry was instantly on alert. He cradled her head in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"Don't." he said. "Don't cry, everything will be fine."

That statement didn't hold any promises, just a sense of comfort.

"I just want them to go away." She choked out.

"I know." His was hoarse, like he was trying to put a lid on his emotions. "Me, too."

He held her in his embrace for a long time, until she stopped trembling. They noticed the tall and commanding structure of Hogwarts was coming into view.

Harry wiped the tears off her face and cast a charm to remove every evidence of her break down. Nadia was thankful that he knew this kind of spell. She couldn't imagine what kind of questions everyone would have asked after seeing her swollen, red eyes and pinkish face.

The trotting Thestrals halted and both Nadia and Harry got out of the carriage. Harry nudged her in the shoulder and smiled optimistically.

"C'mon, Potter." He said with a hint laugh. "Smile and shine."

Nadia smiled slightly and shook her head. Trust Harry to look like she hadn't cried a river just moments ago.

"Smile and shine." She muttered to herself.

They could see Hermione, Ron and Luna waiting for them near the passage that lead to the entrance hall from the Gates. Hermione was having an amiable conversation with Luna, looking deeply involved. But Ron, oh but Ron, was anxiously looking towards the gates, obviously waiting for them to show up. He was clearly famished. As soon as he noticed them, he looked like he wanted to jump with joy. Harry and Nadia purposely slowed their pace and were taking their time to reach the trio ahead. Ron shot them a glare, and chuckling, Nadia and Harry jogged towards them. Hermione looked at them and heaved a sigh of relief. Luna, well, she stared behind them dreamily.

"Oh, good." She said. "We have been waiting for past ten minutes _and_ we are starving. Let's go." She took hold of Nadia's hand and started walking towards the passage.

Luna was following slowly, staring at nothing in particular, muttering to herself. She was followed by Ron and Harry, both of them looking ready to swallow her if she didn't walk faster.

As soon as the Entrance Hall came into view, Nadia was filled with warmth of home coming. The Entrance Hall was decorated, like every year, for the start-of-the-year feast. It was flooding with light and students from each house. They were all happily chatting away, laughing and doing as they please. They, after all, didn't hold the responsibility to save the Wizarding World. Nadia looked at Harry, who was already being stared at. Some shot his looks of admiration, some of suspicion and others, mostly from Slytherins, of hate. Nadia felt her blood boil. Who were they to judge her brother? A bunch of jobless people who didn't have any work other than to kiss people's arse for publicity and fame. Oh, and she forgot _power_.

She turned just in time to see a second year run towards Harry with a camera.

"Harry can I get a picture." The boy said and before Harry could react, light flashed over his face and he instinctively covered his eyes with his hands.

"Oi!" Ron shouted at the boy. "Idiot! You didn't even ask!"

"Technically, I did." The boy replied haughtily. He looked at Harry for assurance, but shrank back when he met murderous green eyes.

Nadia could fell her temper flaring. Many told her that her temper matched her mother's, and when Lily was angry, she could scare away a Manticore. She looked at Hermione from the corner of her eye. She looked furious, but at the same time anxious on how Nadia was going to react.

"Oi, git!" Nadia called out to the boy loud enough for the all the students in the entire entrance hall to stop in their tracks and watch the scene unfold.

"Nad." She heard Hermione whisper timidly beside her. But if Hermione was furious, she was livid.

The boy looked around, ready to back lash whoever called him a git but as soon as his eyes fell on Nadia, and then on her head girl batch, she saw him tremble slightly.

She stalked over to the boy and stood tall in front of him. She glanced at Harry and saw that he looked a bit worried. Ron, though, was still staring furiously at the boy.

" _Technically_ ," Nadia hissed, mimicking the boy. "He didn't answer."

The boy backed up a bit, Nadia noticed with satisfaction. Almost the entire Entrance hall was in tensed silence and everyone was watching her and the boy.

"We-well, I-I just assumed-" he stammered.

"Fuck, your assumptions." She hissed, interrupting him.

"Nad." Harry whispered.

"No wait, Harry." She hissed. "What do they think they are! How dare they think they can invade your privacy just because of who _you_ are and the way the fucking media is presenting you!" she looking at the boy venomously. "You know, I hate to break it to you, but my brother is not some goddam celebrity! He is a person who is going through enough without people like you and Rita _fucking_ Skeeter making it worse!"

The boy looked like he wanted to run away, but he probably didn't see a way with the entrance hall jammed with students. He looked at her fearfully and then turned to Harry.

"Sorry, Harry." He said quickly.

"Hear it properly boy." Nadia hissed at him, not letting Harry answer. "You do that again, and you'll find that little flashy thing sticking out of the wrong end."

The boy nodded, but found that he couldn't move. Nadia felt eyes boring holes in her back, and turned to look at the storm-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. He was smirking appreciatively. Nadia quickly looked away as they all heard clicking of heels and Professor McGonagall's stern face came into view. She stopped abruptly. Nadia understood her confusion. So many Hogwarts students standing together and there was no chaos. Close to impossible. And trouble.

"Is something the matter?" her stern voice echoed through the Hall. She looked around for suspicious activity and her eyes rested on Nadia and the boy beside her, who looked ready to collapse.

"Miss Potter?" she raised an eyebrow at her.

Nadia smiled at her politely and put a hand on the boy's shoulder who trembled violently, but she didn't pay him any mind.

"Oh, nothing, Professor." She said in her winning fashion. "I was just explaining young Mr…" she looked at the boy who muttered "Windget" fearfully. "Mr. Windget here that it is rude to click pictures of people without their permission. Isn't it right, Mr. Windget?" she asked the boy politely who nodded quickly.

Professor McGonagall surveyed the boy and seemed to be satisfied when he looked unhurt. She was still looking suspiciously at Nadia, but swayed the topic away.

"Well, then, move on all of you." All the students started filing into the great hall and the boy was the first one to run away.

"Merlin, Nad." Ron said, slapping her back and grinning impressively. "I didn't know your vocabulary had evolved so much."

"Don't worry, Ron." She said, half smiling herself. "This was just the start."

"Nadia." Hermione warned her.

"Kidding." She sang.

She looked at Harry and found him staring at her with a bag full of emotions.

"What?" she asked.

"You can't stop them all, Nad." He said impassively, not betraying a single emotion.

"I can." She replied, frowning.

"No, you can't." he said, shaking his head. "Every time you put one down, another will come up. You can't put them all away."

"I can, and I will." She said firmly. "You've always looked out for me, I'm doing the same for you. Trust me, I'm not gonna anyone touch you, or as much as look at you with the wrong intention."

"I wonder whether Ginny'll agree to that." Ron said, grinning mischievously.

They all burst out laughing and Harry sent a playful punch in Ron's gut. He put his arm around his sister's shoulders and whispered her favourite words "you are the best" and she replied with his favourite smile. They all entered the Great hall laughing and talking like nothing had happened on the way there. But people. Oh, don't they like good gossip and they got the opportunity on the very first day back. Great.

The four sat down on the Gryffindor table and waited till the sorting had taken place. Ron looked like he was going to gobble down the cutlery if the food didn't cover for it. And to his luck, Dumbledore's speech involved just a choice few words. He introduced the head Girl and the Boy and then-

"Be safe and, tuck in."

The food covered the platters and the dishes. Ron pounced on the food like it was going to run away if not finished fast. Today, his grace of eating made Hermione look around in embarrassment. Even Nadia and Harry dug in like animals. But Hermione didn't. She ate with good grace; after all, someone had to cover up for the other three. After a while, Nadia, Harry and Ron slowed their pace and Hermione was able to look up from her plate. She shot them all a glare and went for her desert.

Nadia looked around for a bit. Everyone looked so happy, like they didn't have a care in the world. But if every parent had a watch like Molly Weasely's, they'd know exactly how happy they all were, with all the clock hands pointing at 'mortal peril'. Her eyes rested on the blonde Slytherin, who was sitting with a company she had never seen him keep. He seemed to be having an amiable conversation with Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini. She noticed all the other Slytherins were shooting him looks of disgust, especially Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkison. Of course, Nadia knew why. Their death eater parents had probably told them all to shun him for what he had done to their beloved Dark Lord. Not talk to him, not go near him and not as much as look at him. Nadia knew it must have been a difficult decision for him to make, changing sides and she respected that, but she still loathed him. Ron and Katie, almost died because of him and Bill got those horrible scars.

Nadia cringed inwardly when she thought of his face, and once again, she wanted to knee Malfoy right in front of everyone. She knew why Tracey, Blaise and Daphne were sitting with Malfoy. Their families held neutral status in the war and they'd rather Malfoy than Parkison or Nott. Malfoy must have felt eyes on himself and he lifted his to meet hers. Grey eyes met Green. And they instantly looked away, before it became awkward. Nadia nibbled on her treacle tart, having lost her appetite. She would have lost it anyway, after _watching_ Ron eat.

There was a sudden disturbance on the Slytherin table and that immediately caught her attention. Astoria Greengrass was bending over Malfoy, her eyes narrowed. She looked like she was having a fit. And Malfoy, she could have laughed at his expression, was almost on the verge of dozing off. Astoria was giving him death stares and was probably hissing abuses. Malfoy looked like he couldn't care less. Astoria suddenly put a hand on his shoulder and yanked him back so that he would look at her. Malfoy scowled and hissed something back. Astoria backed off slightly, looking shocked and hurt. Daphne got up from her seat and locked her hand on her sister's arm. She took Astoria in a corner and was calmly talking to her. Astoria listened to her elder sister, her face set in a frown. She huffed when her sister was done and joined her friends.

Nadia looked at her friends and they all shared a look. They were all thinking the same thing. They had heard rumours about Malfoy calling off his engagement with Astoria Greengrass, and the show tonight just proved it. What they didn't understand was, why? Astoria was extremely beautiful. She had a wonderful figure and her shiny blonde hair fell on her back gracefully. She was a smart witch with an 'outstanding' in almost every subject. Her family didn't have any connections with the dark side either. She was everything a pure-blood wizard could want from his wife. But still, Malfoy didn't want to be with her. Nadia shook her head. She didn't want to know and it wasn't her business, anyway.

"Looks like Malfoy got told off by Greengrass for dumping her." Ron said, eating slowly.

"Why would he do it, though?" Hermione voiced her thoughts. "Astoria is not like other Slytherin girls, she is way better."

Harry nodded.

"She is good. I've talked to her once and she definitely did sound like Parkison or Bulstrode." He said.

"Why are we even talking about this." Nadia said, exasperated. "It doesn't matter who Malfoy marries or snogs or does whatever as long as he is out of our way."

"True." Hermione said.

"Alright, let's go back to the tower." Ron said, yawing slightly.

"Right." Harry said and got up from his bench followed by Hermione, Ron and Nadia.

"I'll go ask Ginny if she wants to come." He said and walked towards the red head who was sitting with her year mates. Harry was back smiling, with Ginny by his side.

Nadia gave her a wide grin. She was excessively fond of Ginny Weasely and couldn't help but be proud of her brother's choice. Ginny returned her smile with the same enthusiasm and hugged her tightly. Nadia was surprised with the sudden show of affections.

"Hey," she said gently extracting herself from the younger girl's arms. "What's with all the hugs?"

Ginny smiled sadly.

"It's just good to see you in these robes, in this castle, all of you." She said. "I thought you won't be coming."

Harry gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"Of course we were." He said, smiling slightly. "Couldn't leave Dumbledore alone to deal with you."

She smacked him lightly on his arm but smiled all the same.

"I'm glad I've successfully instigated fear in minds of the 'light side.'" She joked.

"Are we quite done now?" Ron asked yawning widely. Hermione smacked his arm and he grunted in pain.

"Are you trying to swallow the giant squid, brother dear." Ginny said sweetly. "At least put a hand over your mouth when you yawn."

Ron scowled at his sister and then at Hermione, who patted Ginny on her back in support. Ginny smiled at her and whispered something in her ear. Hermione blushed furiously, her eyes down cast.

Harry, Ron and Nadia stared curiously at them as they all made their way to the Gryffindor tower. Just as they were nearing the portrait of the fat lady they heard a bored voice.

"Miss Potter." Professor Snape was standing behind them, cladded in black as always.

"Professor Snape?" Nadia said, looking confused. "To what do I-"

"Spare me your courtesies, Miss Potter, and follow me." He turned on his heel and was about to leave when Nadia stopped him.

"But, where Professor?" she asked, already dreading the answer.

"To your dormitory of course." He drawled. "Mr. Malfoy and Headmaster are waiting for us there."

Nadia heard collective gasps behind and she turned to look at Harry fearfully. His jaw was set and fists clenched. He looked at her helplessly, promising her that he'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow. Nadia looked at the others. Ginny and Ron were fuming and Hermione looked like she wanted to thrash someone, badly. Nadia smiled at them tightly. She placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'll be ok." She whispered. Snape rolled his eyes, infuriating all of them.

"Whenever you are ready, Miss Potter." Snape said sarcastically.

She looked at them all one last time and followed her Professor. She wanted to run away, far away from the greasy haired man in front of her. She had two reasons for it. First, Draco Malfoy was right and second, she was going to share a dorm with him. No, no, no, no, no! Gods! Had her luck completely given up on her or was her patience being tested? It was all so unfair! Or was it… She quickly thought through all the things she had done this summer, all the troubles she got into, but none came close to giving this kind of punishment. So she was wrong…Professor Dumbledore _can_ torture her.

They both turned around the corner and saw Malfoy and Dumbledore waiting for them in front of the portrait of a Young man, who winked at her as she came in view. Nadia frowned. She already disliked the portrait. She looked at Malfoy and saw him smirking in triumph. She avoided eye contact with him after that. Dumbledore looked at her and smiled.

"Ah, Miss Potter!" he exclaimed as if her arrival was unexpected. "As you already know you'll be sharing dorm with Mr. Malfoy here. Severus," he turned to Snape. "Thank you for escorting Miss Potter. I'm sure I can handle it from here." Snape gave him a curt nod and walked away without a second glance.

"Professor-" Nadia started but was swiftly interrupted by Dumbledore.

"I know what you have to say Miss Potter, but I suppose it can wait till we are inside. I'm rather excited to see the common room. Severus is good with interior décor charms." He smiled.

"Caramel Candies." Was the password and by Draco's scowl, she knew he had every intention to change it soon. The portrait door swung open and the three of them entered one by one. As Dumbledore had told them, Snape was good at interior decoration. The Common room wasn't big as the Gryffindor's, but it would suffice for two people. _Two_ arm chairs sat facing the fire place, which was blazing with flames. On its right was a staircase that lead to _two_ different rooms. On the right of the portrait hole was comfortable sitting arrangement for guests with a couch, big enough to be qualified as a single bed, and _two_ more armchairs. Opposite it was a big rectangular table with _two_ simple wooden chairs on its either side. All in all, the common room was simple, yet wonderful. Nadia might have liked living there if it were only hers. But every single arrangement was done for _two_ people.

She heard Dumbledore sigh beside her as he took a seat on the couch. Malfoy was still looking around the common room, when Dumbledore gestured them to sit on the armchairs. They both sat awkwardly, avoiding facing each other.

"Professor Snape has done a good job, what do you think Mr. Malfoy?" he asked the boy cheerfully.

Draco looked like he was caught off guard but recovered quickly.

"It's not bad." He shrugged.

"Certainly." Dumbledore replied with a smile. "Miss Potter?"

Nadia looked at him and gave a tight smile and a nod as an answer. Dumbledore's smile flattered a bit and Nadia was suddenly overcome with guilt.

"Nadia." Dumbledore started softly. "I know both of you are unhappy with this arrangement, but I have good reasons for this. Please have faith in me about the decisions I make."

"It's not like that." She muttered, still feeling guilty. "I just don't understand what reasons could force us to share a _dormitory_."

"You'll understand soon enough." He replied, a soft smile playing on his lips. He got up to leave but stopped as he seemed to have remembered something.

"Oh, and Nadia," he said, instantly calling her attention. "You'll have to explain Mr. Malfoy about the Horcruxes. I've given him a base but you'll have to explain it in the depth."

Nadia sat on the armchair, gaping wide eyed at her headmaster. Explain Malfoy about the Horcruxes…what the hell was happening!? Why should he know about the Horcruxes.

"Bu-but Professor, its classified!" she spluttered, earning a glare from Malfoy.

"To the five of you." Dumbledore replied.

"Four!" she shot back.

"Five, Nadia." He repeated calmly.

"But _why_ , Professor? We have been on it since last year. How can't we just-" she began indignantly.

"Draco has knowledge of things that even you and Miss Granger might not have any idea about." She was about to protest but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her. "Draco has been raised by pure-blood customs and ideals that even I am not aware of. He could be a great help to find the Horcruxes and destroy them."

Nadia slumped back in her seat and started at the old, wise face of her headmaster in defeat.

"Harry would never agree to this." She mumbled in her hands.

"You should be more worried about Mr. Weasely." He said and chuckled.

Nadia grimaced. She knew exactly how he was going to react.

"But I will talk to them, do not worry yourself with it." He assured.

She nodded slightly and stood up as Dumbledore opened the portrait door. Behind her she felt Draco stand up. She tried her level best to ignore his presence.

"One more request." Dumbledore said.

Nadia felt her heart beat faster and heard Draco groan. Dumbledore smiled.

"Try to be civil to each other." He said and closed the Portrait door behind him.

Nadia went over and slumped into the armchair she was occupying earlier. She pulled her knees close to her head and tried to breathe normally. Her other three friends were going to be so mad when they'd come to know about this. She could hear their shouts in her head. Sharing a dormitory with Malfoy, she might be able to handle that; but involving him in the Horcrux hunt, revealing such valuable information to a person she couldn't trust, it involved a lot of risk. And Harry. Oh, Gods! He was going to be livid. He won't understand Dumbledore's reasons. He won't even _try_. Her train of thoughts was stopped by Malfoy.

"Before it gets awkward," he started. "I want you to know that….I forgive you." He said.

Nadia shot him a glare through her eye lids.

"Care to tell me why." She snapped.

"For not believing me." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course I didn't believe you." She spat. "How did you even expect me to? What did you think? You'll come up to me and say "Yo, Potter, we are gonna be sharing a dorm" And I'll reply with a "great, see you then"-"

"I most certainly didn't expect that-"

"Shut up!" she shouted.

Malfoy looked at her like she was mad.

"You are over-reacting, Potter." He drawled.

"Over-reacting!" she laughed humourlessly. "Of course! I have to share a dorm with the person I hate the most-"

"That's mutual," she ignored him.

"And not just that, I have to the share every bit of the invaluable information me and my friends have been working on since last year! And you know the best part, we don't trust him! Obviously, I'm just _over reacting_."

Draco scowled at her.

"Things are different now, Potter." He snapped. "There is a whole lot of difference in what I was back then, and what I am now."

"So, you mean you won't call Hermione that _foul_ name anymore?" she challenged.

"She _is_ a mud-"he started.

"That's it, Malfoy." She hissed. "Don't expect me to tell you anything anytime soon. You change your attitude, and I'll _think_ about it. If not, then don't complain." She turned to leave, but just after a second she turned around, she felt a pale hand grip on her wrist. She cried out in frustration and attempted to free her hand. Malfoy took her other hand and pulled her towards himself. He tied both her hands behind her with his own, leaving almost no space between. Nadia's breath came out in short gasps. Malfoy bent down towards her ear and hissed, making goose flesh appear all over her skin.

"You _will_ tell me all about the Horcruxes, putting aside you stupid personal opinions."

She shuddered. His voice was cold, but that wasn't what made her shudder. He was so near her, that she could smell the expensive cologne he used. She just wanted him away from herself, as far as possible. She hated his body so near hers. She hated _him_.

"Back off, Malfoy." She bit out.

"Why?" he whispered. "You don't like me near you?"

Nadia snorted, even though she was feeling out of breath.

"'like'? I hate it! Let go, ferret!"

She might have gotten on his nerve because his hold tightened on her hands, and it pained her. But she refused to cry out. Damn her Gryffindor pride.

"Or what?" growled.

"I'll knee you." She said simply.

He almost loosened his grip on her hands, _almost_.

"You will?" he asked, sounding amused as well as panicked.

She smirked.

"I wanted to do it since last two months and now I have the perfect opportunity, trust me Malfoy, _I_ _will_ do it." She hissed.

He pushed her away rudely and she massaged her wrists, smirking in triumph. Malfoy scowled deeply at her. She turned to go to her room, but stopped mid-step and turned to look back at Malfoy ferret.

"I mean it, Malfoy." She sneered. "Change your attitude before I change my mind about letting you know _anything_." And with that, she turned around and went into her room, leaving Malfoy alone to vent out his anger on the furniture of the common room.

She opened the door to her room and without even sparing the room a single glance, she climbed in the bed and pulled the covers up and was fast asleep before one could say 'ferret'.

xxx

A/N: This one was real big, like 5k! yeah! Please let me know what you think! I uploaded this chap pretty quick so that u guys get the basic idea of how its going.

Cheers^-^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm mad (oh, that's unheard of), but I still want to thank my 1st reviewer and alerts! Just don't give up on me. Lol. Oh, and sorry for the typos in the last chapters. There are none in this one, at least that's what I think.

 **Confunded**

Draco was annoyed. Nah. Draco was angry. Close. Draco was _very_ angry. Almost there. Draco was livid. Yes, that was it. He was livid. How dare the Potter girl threaten to knee him! Who the hell did she think she was! Just because she was Scarhead's beloved sister, not to mention the Head Girl, didn't give her the right to go around _kneeing_ people. He had let go off of her the moment she had said she had wanted to do it for last two months. Oh, yes, he had seen her giving him murderous glances every now and then at the headquarters, alright. But he had thought she wanted to slap him or hex him or something along those lines, but knee him, that was a bit too… intense.

He sighed and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. He went over to stand in front of the full length mirror in his room. He smirked at his reflection. Never had a female, ever, been able to repel his charms. No matter what house they belonged to or which year, their attention was always his. But two girls had _always_ managed to hate him even with his undeniable charms, good looks, devil-may-care attitude, oh, and modesty. Potter and Granger were never into him, though he could always give himself a bit of a credit of that. He had been tormenting Granger since the day he had laid eyes on her because of her blood status and the Potter girl, well, because she was just too perfect, keeping in mind that she was also Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Prat's twin sister. She was good at every- _bloody_ -thing. She excelled in academics, she was even on the Gryffindor quidditch team and she, this is strictly what he heard and was not at all his own opinion, wasa good company.

Though he would never agree to it. It had been less than an hour that they had been _sharing a dormitory_ , and she had already picked up a fight. She wasn't entirely at blame, but Draco loved infuriating her. It was hard not to when it was so easy. All it took was a few words of this and few of that and she would up like a cat, scratching and hissing. The most sensitive topic was her friends. A single word about Weasel or Weaselette or Granger or brother Potty and one starts regretting his entire existence. That didn't apply to him! Though he still didn't understand what was it with getting personal matters involved in business. Destroying the goddam Horcruxes and putting an end to this war _was_ strictly business.

They had different purposes, yes, but they were fighting the same war, on the same side and against the same dark wizard, for Merlin's sake. Her voice still rang in his head.

 _I mean it, Malfoy. Change your attitude before I change my mind about letting you know_ anything.

He wanted to kick something, real hard. And he did. But apparently the bedpost didn't like getting hit. Draco growled in pain. He swore all the obscenities that he knew, knowing that they weren't having any effect, not on the bedpost anyway. He was making quite a racket and he was sure he was going to hear earful from the other side for being a devilishly good-looking disturbance, unless of course, she was asleep. Great. So that's how boring it was going to be. No arguments after 10 p.m. Ridiculous-rulebook shit. He wondered what it would have been like if he had gotten someone more interesting.

Someone from Hufflepuff, nope. Ravenclaw, not sure. Slytherin, would have worked if they all weren't busy hating him. Gryffindor, already got the kitten. But there was another girl who could have been here, but Draco wasn't complaining one bit. He couldn't stand to be in the same room as the mudblood Granger. She was inferior to him _and_ she was a know-it-all. Sure, Potter girl was a know-it-all, too, but at least she didn't show it. She didn't jump around the entire class to answer a question and to broadcast the fact that she was insufferable. She didn't try to be teacher's lovely little kitten. She didn't have her nose in a bloody book every time anyone saw her. And she could talk of quidditch non-stop (or that's what Blaise had told him). _That_ was what, in his opinion, made her slightly, not much, just slightly tolerable compared to Mudblood Granger. But he would have done really well without either of them on his tail.

Draco grunted in annoyance and reluctantly showered and changed into his night clothes. However much tired he was, he wasn't like Potter and Weasel, going to bed smelling like a baboon. It's not like _he_ ever smelt like a baboon. He was in his bed, slowly drifting off to sleep having wonderful (snide) remarks in store for Potter and Weasel but then, his eyes snapped open and he scowled. 'shit' he thought. If he insulted any of those gits, Potter girl won't tell him anything about the damned Horcruxes.

'Suppose she was just messing around, like usual.'

' _Sounded business to me.'_ And he hated his conscience.

'Always sounds business when I'm around.'

' _That's because she_ means _business around you.'_

'Aren't you suppose to help me out?'

' _What do you think I'm doing?'_

'Does that mean…'

' _Yes.'_

Draco groaned, almost painfully.

'I'll have to be civil to the _Fantastic Four_. No can do.'

This wasn't the best thought he should be having while going to bed.

' _That's a muggle thing, you know, Fantastic-'_

'Shut up.'

Well, this wasn't the best thought either.

xxx

Shuffling of feet. A door closed. Feet racing down the stairs. Silence. Light sounds of crackling of fire.

Draco groaned and opened his eyes, ready to close them again to protect them from the flow of sunlight in his room. But it never came. He frowned drowsily. What the heck was the time? He reached for his watch on his bed-side table and instantly his head dropped back on his pillow, half in frustration and half in disbelief. He kept the watch, flashing 5:06 am, back on the table. He tried to roll back to sleep but couldn't.

Why did the Potter girl had to ruin everything for him? Even his sleep! He threw the covers aside and climbed out of his bed. He stretched a bit and yawned at least twice. It was a bit cold in his room, and sure enough, he saw rain drops patting softly on his window. He didn't like rains. They were…depressing. He brushed his teeth and tiptoed downstairs to find what the Potter girl was up to. He tried to make as little noise as possible, thinking he'll catch her in an offence. He stood on the last stair, peeping on his right where the fire was blazing.

There she was, her legs bare as she was still wearing her night shorts and an oversized shirt hung around her shoulders. Her legs were pulled close to her body, and she was resting back on the armchair, reading a book. Her cheeks had small pink patches on them. Her jet black hair were tucked behind her ears. She rarely ever used glasses, they were probably just for reading. She was wearing them right now, and Draco couldn't help but notice that they suited her. They were like her brother's, round and simple. But her face was far more… delicate than his. He was staring at her, his mouth slightly open. He shut it quickly and stepped back, the side wall blocking his view. He definitely didn't want to be caught staring at her, in awe.

He went back to his room as quietly as he had come downstairs and closed the door lightly behind him. He sat back on his bed, his hands behind his head. As soon as he closed his eyes, various images flew past him, all of them including her. Her bare legs, the slight pink blush on her face, her face…Oh no! That did not happen! He was not attracted to her! Absolutely not! Even if it was just for a few seconds. He got up abruptly and decided to work his mind on other things. He took out his Arithmancy essay which wasn't due till next week, but he needed to do it, _now_! He frantically started scribbling on a piece of parchment. Blaise would officially declare him mental if he ever came to know that Draco Malfoy was completing Arithmancy essay, a week before it was due, at five thirty in the morning!

He sighed in defeat. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Maybe he should just get it out of his system. Now, that he was good at. Think it through for good fifteen minutes and then forget about the entire thing because eventually, he just got bored of everyone and everything. So he thought. He remembered the petite frame of Nadia Potter back in their first year. No proper clothes, no proper nutrition but a fierce temper. Second year, nothing much changed, except maybe she bought a few pairs of jeans that were actually her size. Third year, her hair changed texture, maybe, but she was still petite. She still wore the oversized shirts, but underneath she wore something that fit her. Fourth year, almost same. Fifth year was interesting. She wasn't a thin little twig, she sort of, entered adolescence. And the Weasel's mother's cooking might be working wonders (he talked with experience). He admitted that he checked her out once or twice that time. Sixth year, well, he simply didn't have time to notice what with old Voldy making him play games. Seventh year, well now, he did check her out again.

She didn't look all that bad. Even Mu- Granger had evolved a lot. Since fourth year, mostly. Both of them had nice figures. Even though Granger didn't play quidditch, she was fit. Her teeth weren't bucked anymore, and honestly, that was a huge help for Draco's eyesight. Even her hair weren't that bushy anymore, they were still thick but bushy wasn't the word. Her curls were visible. Potter girl, well, she had an athletic build, which was quite attractive. Her jet black hair were straight and her green eyes did nameless charms on men. Not him of course. Anyways, her cheek bones were high, like Wonder boy's, but she was slightly, very slightly paler than her brother. He had noticed it many times, that she shared a common trait with the Weaselys: her face coloured for any bloody reason, even before one can say 'Hogwarts'. Like, she'll be completely pink in face if she was embarrassed, angry, shocked, hurt. You name it. He sighed in frustration. How did he even notice her so much without _his_ knowledge.

But it wasn't like he liked her or something. Really. It was hard to ignore her when she was with Potter every moment of the day, and Draco tried to put Wonder boy down, every single second of the day. Draco was sure that many other people, males and females, alike studied her. Though no one else had seen her bare legged, sitting on an armchair with her legs close to her torso. He gulped. Thinking about it wasn't certainly helping. He looked at the watch and sighed. Five forty five-ish. Just as he was deciding what to do next, he heard footsteps in the common room. He smirked. He knew just what to do. Time to make Potter pay. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor. He went in front of the mirror and messed his hair, giving himself that I-just-woke-up look. He smirked again. The footsteps were lazily coming up the stairs. And three, two, one…show time.

He pulled open the door, and Potter gasped, her book almost tumbling out of her hand. She was about to shoot him a glare but stopped. Her gaze was fixed on Draco's toned chest. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish's. Draco smirked. She looked like she wanted to look away but was finding it quite difficult to. Bigger smirk. It was then when he noticed she was fidgeting with her shirt which was just too big for her. Obviously she was trying to cover her legs. No such luck.

"Morning, Potter." He said, smirking.

She snapped her head towards his face and blushed hard. See? That's what he was talking about. He didn't even get to say 'Hogwarts'. She met his eyes and looked at him suspiciously, though still blushing. Hell, if she won't stop…

"What?" she said.

"I said, good morning." He said, raising an eyebrow at her. "It's a salutation -"

"I know that." She snapped, blushing again. Merlin, somebody _must_ stop her. "It's just that _you_ wishing _me_ a good morning isn't a normal phenomenon. What do you want?" that suspicious look again.

He rolled his eyes.

"You are right." He nodded. "It's not natural. And you are right again. I want something." He said and crossed the length towards her. She stepped back a bit but was careful not to tumble down the steps. He smirked.

Her breathing quickned. She looked at him, almost scared. As if she was the prey and he, the predator. Quite right. Plus the lack of appropriate amount of clothes on both the sides increased the intensity of the moment. She probably realised the same thing. And she blushed again. The only thing that was restraining Draco from pushing her back against the wall and snogging her senseless was that she would probably never tell him about the Horcruxes, and he didn't have high expectations from the other three gits.

He bent down a little and whispered in her ear. She shuddered. He liked it.

"You were going to tell me about the Horcruxes."

She visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief that Draco felt on his left shoulder, and his jaw clenched. He quickly moved away from her, not trusting himself any more.

"Oh, that." She breathed. "Well, I had a condition…" reminding him.

"I accept it." He said stiffly. He didn't like the sound of it.

She snapped her head up in surprise, more like shock.

"Wh-what?" she strutted.

"You heard me." He replied calmly.

"You won't insult Hermione with that name, or anything for that matter, ever again?" she asked suspiciously.

He nodded.

"You won't bother Ginny and Ron about their, well," she paused there, looking a bit uncomfortable. He smirked. "their financial matters or their family?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"And Harry," she said, a bit quietly. "Well…I. Huh. Look, he's not like that."

Draco looked surprised.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like the way you think. He doesn't like this attention." She said firmly.

Draco wanted to argue on that. He really doubted it. But obviously thought better of it.

"Whatever." He said, shrugging.

Potter glared at Draco and he _stared_ right back. She nodded once, and without a backward glance, she marched right into her room. The door closed rather loudly, he noticed.

He went back to his own room. That went well. Except it all went opposite of what was planned. He wanted her to want _him._ Now he had gone and done the exact thing he feared. He wanted her. It hadn't even been an entire day. He was grossing _himself_ out! This was a bad idea. It was just physical, of course. He would never actually like that snotty little twig. Well, maybe not. But yeah. Maybe just one kiss and everything will be ok. Yeah maybe, but no possibly not. Because she won't _bloody_ kiss him. This was called being confunded. One look. One look at her and this was what happened to him. He made a mental note to keep his distance. He didn't want _her_ to feel disgusted of him. Or even worse, insecure around him.

xxx

So, what do you think? Oh review already! Cuz I'm nervous. Like, nervous nervous. Ok, I don't want to freak you out…so just review ok?


End file.
